Birds of a Feather ::Lance:: A Pokemon Adventure
by themermaidfairy
Summary: Lance comes to 19 year old Maya's rescue and helps her defeat Team Rocket, after they had ambushed her and stolen one of her beloved Pokemon, Clefable. As time goes by and their separate lives as trainers begin to blend into one, the two dive into more serious and dangerous challenges, and Maya begins revealing her deepest secrets to Lance, little by little... LancexOC
1. Birds of a Feather POKEMON Lance 1

"Full speed ahead, Dragonite!"

A blur of yellow rocketed through the sky, almost unnoticeable. A giant Dragon Type pokemon, Dragonite; Perched atop it's back, a skilled, red haired, cape adorned Dragon Master, somewhere in his early 20's. Lance, the well known Elite Four Champion of the Kanto Region, originally from Blackthorn City in the Johto Region.

Well known and admired in almost every region of the Pokemon Community and just as equally rivaled, Lance tried his hardest to make a difference by helping his fellow trainers, gym leaders, and citizens, and not to mention the pokemon, of each region by taking on missions, no matter how big or small. This helped to keep his trusted, powerful pokemon companions; Dragonite, Gyrados, and Tyranitar; in top shape, and to prove his loyalty to the land he lived on and it's many people.

Today's mission, an attack on Mt. Moon. Lance had been informed there had been some damage to the legendary landmark already, but nothing too serious, so there was still time. Suspects unknown, but expected to be the notorious Team Rocket.

Lance called out a series of commands to Dragonite, who followed every word, dipping, swooping and twirling through the open sky, fast as a speeding bullet. It was trained very well, and Lance knew these airways and shortcuts like the back of his hand, or possibly even better.

Moutains, field, and ocean zipped by below the soaring duo. Clouds were not avoided. Dragonite burst through them powerfully but gracefully, leaving a white fluffy trail behind for a brief moment.

"There it is!" Lance called out over the rush of the wind, pointing his gloved hand ahead of them where the huge mountain was coming into view.

Dragonite swooped in a bit lower but still kept distance as Lance scanned the enough, a huge monster of a metal machine branded with a huge red "R" roared at Mt. Moon's entrance. Giant claws erupted from the front of it, chipping and crumbling away at the caves rocky exterior.

All around the machine, Team Rocket grunts dressed all in black surrounded and guarded the area. There had to have been at least 20 or 25.

"I guess they just never give up, do they, buddy?" Lance asked his flying friend, a small smirk on his face.

Dragonite grumbled a reply in agreement, shaking it's horned head. Lance chuckled a bit.

"Alright, well there's a lot of them, but I'm sure they're all weak.. Probably only have one or two pokemon each, but we'll still need a gamepla-" Lance began to say, but was cut off by a crashing sound about a 100 yards or so away.

His head jerked in the direction of the thundering sound, noticing trees and bushes shake violently, thick dust erupting from the earth around them. As he listened closely, Lance could hear the faint cries of battle... And this did not sound like a friendly one.

Furrowing his brow, the young Dragon Master quickly looked back towards the machine devouring Mt. Moon. It was making slow progress. Lance thought for a moment.

"Dragonite," He called out, "Mt. Moon will be okay for a few more minutes. It will hold itself up for long enough, I have a feeling someone needs our help. Let's go!"

With a nod of understanding, Dragonite flapped it's powerful wings and they darted off towards the rattling trees and shaking earth.

As Lance and Dragonite drew closer, the cries grew louder, and vibrations of the Earth and trees grew stronger.

Just as the two cleared the last of the trees, about to reside in the open air over a field in the forrest, a large, blurry mass shot up in front of them, cutting their path short.

"Whoa-!" Lance grunted, pulling back on Dragonite just in time to screech to a halt. He instantly looked up at the mystery mass.

A large bird pokemon; A Pidgeout, circled above them, looking a bit tattered. It flapped it's enormous wing span and let out a fiece cry.

"PIDGEOT!"

The cries were louder than ever now, coming from straight below Lance and Dragonite. Lance quickly turned his gaze back downward to the ground.

In the middle of the clearing, which was upturned and scrapped into a field of dark brown dirt, stood three Team Rocket Grunts, all looking like clones. Across the field stood a young girl, probably the age of 18 or 19, in a defensive stance.

He couldn't see much of her but her long, straight, dark green hair flailing wildly in the whirlwind of the battle.

In the middle of the field stood a group of pokemon. On the young girl's side, a Ninetails and a Croconaw, looking extremely scuffed up and worn out.

In the enemies corner stood A Machop, A Raticate, A bulky looking Koffing, a Houndour and a Golbat and an Arbok, all looking like they'd barely broken a sweat.

Assuming the Pidgeot was on the young girl's side, she was severely out numbered. Just then, the Pidgeout plunged back towards the earth, startling Lance and landing right in between Nintails and Croconaw, seeming to barely be able to stand.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLEFABLE, YOU MONSTERS!"the girl shrieked, sounding exhausted and near tears. Lance noticed her breathing was ragged; she must have had been battling for a while.

Her pokemon had been stolen..?! Lance eyes grew as big a dinner plates, their golden color glinting in the sunlight.

"Dream on, sweetie," One of the grunts chuckled and shouted across the battle field, "Your pretty little Pokemon is all locked up with the rest of the loot."

"Yeah, give it up! It's no use, you already lost!" The middle grunt chimed in.

"Hey, maybe I'll give it back to ya if ya gimme a nice smooch!" The last grunt cackled, cracking himself and his comrades up.

The girl clenched her fists and began to shake.

Lance could clearly hear the tears in her voice as she called out another desperate attack.

"NINETAILS, USE YOUR FIRE SPIN!" She yelled as loud as she could, "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

The fire fox turned to it's trainer and nodded weakly, bracing itself for the powerful attack.

Without even being commanded, Croconaw gathered all the strength it had left and delivered what looked to be like a hydro pump attack. Sadly, it was easilly dodged, just barely grazing Houndour, who initiated a body slam into Ninetails before it could emit any flames from it's body. Instead, it lay in the dirt, weak and lifeless.

The girl called out to the injured pokemon. Shortly after, Croconaw was bitten by Arbok, and that's all it took. Poison took affect and paralyzed the poor Water Pokemon, taking it down into the ground, face first.

The girls gaze dashed back and forth between each of her companions, not knowing which one to rush to first. Pidgeot instinctively spread it's large wings out in front of the girl, protecting her. Lance could feel the bond between them was strong.

"This was too easy." The first grunt chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Now we'll just finish her off, and take ALL the pokemon.. Who knows, maybe we'll even add this pretty girl to our collection!"

"I like that idea!" The third grunt hissed, "Alright, finish them, Machop and Raticate!"

"Do it, Houndour, Arbok!"

"Koffing, Golbat, ATTACK!"

With no strength left, Pidgeot braced itself for impact. The girl shrieked her Pokemon's name and covered her head in attempt to protect herself.

"DRAGONITE, PROTECT!"

Lance's striking voice rang out as he plunged toward the earth to help the distressed girl. Instantly, Dragonite's horns began to glow a bright white, casting an aura-like shield over the Pidgeout and the green haired girl.

Each of them opened their eyes and relaxed their muscles, realizing they'd been saved. Lance landed his gigantic flying friend in front of the girl and her defeated pokemon.

The grunt's hoard of evil looking Pokemon screeched to a halt, causing a cloud of dust to form around them. They stared at the red haired young man and the large yellow Dragon type pokemon, unsure of what to do next.

"You know, three against one definitely isn't fair." Lance spoke out, "Every trainer knows that... But then again, this is team rocket. You all aren't real trainers."

The three grunts clenched their teeth, embers of anger and hatred flashing in their black, souless eyes.

"Why, you..! How dare you!" The middle grunt lashed out, pointing a finger. "My pokemon would DESTROY you!" He motioned to his Arbok and Houndour.

"You've got it all wrong.." Lance replied with a simple smirk.

He turned to the girl behind him. She was shaken up, scratched, bruised, and terrified. Dried up tears left lines down her face, attracting smudges from the field of stirred dirt around them. Her clothes; A brown button up vest with a yellow sailor collar and bow over a pleated white skirt with brown trimmings, long white socks and brown boots; were grass stained and muddy.

"Who- Who are-" She began to stammer weakly, her deep blue eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Don't worry about that now," Lance cut her off sharply but gently, "Take care of your pokemon. I'll take care of these good-for-nothings. We'll get your Clefable back."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and glistening, strands of her dark green hair falling into her face and sticking to her damp skin.

"Be a strong trainer and you'll make it out of this!" His brow furrowed and his voice became more sturn as he turned to face the three Team Rocket Members once more.

The young girl quickly wiped the tears away and nodded. She rushed to Croconaw's side, reaching for an antidote in her messenger-style travel back. She quickly injected it into the Crocodile-esque pokemon's thick, scaly blue skin. It's muscles began to loosen up and it's face looked less green, but the Water type was still very weak. She recalled it into it's Pokeball, safe and sound.

Next was Ninetails. As she quickly rushed to it's aide, bandaging a few scrapes and recalling it inside it's own pokeball, a battle raged on right in front of her.

She stumbled back over to Pidgeot, who had finally collapsed, exhausted. To her amazement, this mystery trainer who had literally fallen out of the sky was easily taking on three trainers at once, single handedly.

With one swfit dynamic punch, the Dragonite knocked out the Koffing and Houndour at the same time. They were down for the count, recalled into their pokeballs.

"GOLBAT, USE YOUR POISON FANG!"

The large blue bat pokemon darted at Dragonite with great speed, its sharp, scary fangs dripping with venom, but it was no use. Dragonite was faster.

"Knock this one out with Ice beam!" Lance called out, sounding much more sure of himself than the other trainers.

Dragonite took a deep breath, and exhaled, a gust of frozen wind jetting straight towards Golbat. Before it had even a nanosecond to think about dodging, it fell out of the air and clanked into the ground, frozen solid.

Flustered, the Rocket Grunt recalled the Golbat, his body shaking in anger.

One by one, each pokemon was knocked out of the ring, until it was just the menacing Arbok left to defeat.

"Do you surrender, Rocket?" Lance called across the battle field, not having endured even a scratch. "Or will I be forced defeat you shamelessly, as well?"

"Surrender?! Never!" The Rocket Grunt hollered back. Suddenly, his eyes began to glint evilly.

"What is this guy up to..?" Lance thought to himself, noticing the change in emotion in his opponent. He narrowed his eyes.

"I know how we'll win this! Use dig, Arbok.. POISON THE GIRL AND HER PRECIOUS BIRD!" The grunt cackled maniacly, going crazy in the heat of coming close to being defeated.

Behind lance clutching her fallen Pokemon, the girl gasped as the giant snake pokemon locked its eyes on it's new target. Quickly, it burrowed under the ground.

Lance's eyes flashed darkly.

"This time you've gone too far, Rocket...!"

"RIP THAT ARBOK OUT OF THE GROUND, DRAGONITE!" His voice became deep, serious, and menacing.

Dragonite began to roar, it's face crinkling up and it's giant claw in a fist behind it's head. It pinpointed exactly where the kobra pokemon was under the ground, and slammed it's fist through the dirt and rocks.

When it's arm yanked back out again, the purple poison pokemon was tightly in his grasp, eyes wide and squirming to get away. It looked into the angry Dragon pokemon's eyes, and was instilled with such fear, it went limp instantly, retreating back into it's own pokeball.

"WHAT?! ARBOK YOU PATHETIC- ummph!" The grunt began to yell, but was quickly cut off by Lance's hand grasping his neck.

The dragon tamer's eyes were dark and angry, staring into the Grunt's deep black ones, as if staring straight into his soul.

"No, Rocket, YOU are the pathetic one. Not your pokemon." Lance began to growl, not even beginning to loosen his grip. "Stealing Pokemon from their trainers is disgusting enough, but resorting to using your own Pokemon to attack PEOPLE? Innocent people at that. What is wrong with you..?"

The grunt in Lance's grip squirmed to break free, wheezing, just barely able to breathe. His comrades stood almost ten yards behind, frozen in fear.

Lance's face began to crinkle in disgust as he stared down the Grunt.

"That's why you deserve every bit of this."

With that said, he pulled back his powerful, gloved fist, and smashed it into the Grunt's jaw like a wrecking ball.

The young girl gasped and covered her mouth and the grunt fell to ground, bleeding from the mouth, unconcious.

Not another word needed to be said. The other two grunts scurried away, back to the huge machine, most likely, abandoning their team mate in the middle of the clearing.

"Disgusting human beings.." Lance muttered, regaining his composure. He turned to face the green haired girl, who looked completely terrified. He smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I can tell you've already been through too much, losing a companion is enough. I just can't stand by and let people like Team Rocket get by without a scratch."

She looked up at him a moment longer, then began to tear up once more.

"My pokemon.." She choked out quietly.

Lance quickly knealt beside her, digging in his own travel pack.

"Let me see them." He said to her. "I have something that will help."

Trying to hide her sniffles, the girl pulled out her pokeballs, releasing her two injured pokemon next to the fallen Pidgeout.

She looked at them and covered her mouth to keep from sobbing, seeing her friends in such pain. Knowing they had fought hard to protect her and rescue their friend Clefable, who was still trapped in Team Rocket's jaws.

Lance pulled out three bright purple injections; Hyper Potions. She had seen them in the PokeMart, but had never been able to afford them. But this guy had three of them...?! He must really be something...

Lance quickly went around the group, carefully injecting each Pokemon with the revival drug.

"There," He said, tossing the last empy container. "It won't act immediately, but within the next half hour, they'll be good as new."

The girl nodded.

"Thank you.." She said, barely above a whisper. "I must look so weak.. I'm not! They just ambushed me is all.. I can't believe they've got my Clefable!" Her voice became sharper and louder as she cried out fiercly.

"Don't worry," Lance stood up again, motioning for his Dragonite to come nearer. "I'll get your Clefable back. I plan on taking Team Rocket down for good, and I'm sure it won't be too much of a challenge now."

He told the young girl to wait in the clearing and keep an eye on her still weak pokemon. He began to climb onto the back of his Dragon Pokemon when he suddenly heard he fragile voice call out to him.

"Wait!"

He turned to face her. Her blue eyes were sharp and determined, and her tears were dried and gone away. She stood in a powerful stance, staring Lance straight in the eyes.

"I- I want to go with you. Clefable is MY pokemon, MY friend, and I want to be the one.. or at least help.. fight to save it! I won't just stand by and watch!"

Lance blinked, but then slowly smirked.

"She's still pretty beat up, but she wants to keep fighting.. Courageous. I like that."

So, with a small chuckle, he scooted himself backward on the Dragonite, making room for the girl in front of him. He patted the Dragon's thick yellow scales.

"Hope you don't mind riding up front." He said to her, his smirk widening into a grin.

The girl began to blush but quickly strutted over to the Dragon Pokemon, hopping on gracefully, keeping her skirt in the appropriate place.

"I admire your determination. That's a good quality for a trainer to have." Lance said to the girl as they situated herself for flight.

She nodded nervously in response, not looking him in the eye.

Dragonite began to flap it's wings.

"If we're going to fighting this battle together, I guess I should get your name, huh? I'm Lance." He spoke loudly over the flapping sound of his Pokemon's wings. They began to lift off the ground.

"I'm Maya." The girl responded, turning slightly to look at him over her shoulder.

"Well, nice to meet you, fellow trainer Maya." Lance said, his grin still plastered to his face. "Your pokemon should have time to heal before we even reach the site of the Rocket attack. Let's see what you've got!"

And with that, they dashed off like a rocket, on their way to put Team Rocket in their place and win back Maya's stolen Clefable.

- To Be Continued - 


	2. Birds of a Feather POKEMON Lance 2

It was a tense and anxious flight above the trees, aboard Dragonite's back. Maya could feel her adrenaline pulsating at the thought of her companion Clefable being stolen from her as if it were a piece of jewelry, not a living thing with a heart and soul.

She thought of how she was ambushed and beaten to a pulp, along with her faithful Pokemon who had done such a good job to protect her. This only fueled her anger more.

Then came the confusing thought of this new stranger.. A young man maybe two or three years older than herself, at 19. He was a very powerful trainer, and obviously someone of importance, judging by the way he was dressed, and the way he carried himself.

Who are you and why are you going so far out of your way to help someone like me...? Maya thought to herself as she clung to the giant Dragon pokemon's scaly back.

"There!" Lance's voice suddenly called out, shattering Maya's thoughts. She followed his pointing gesture to the ground below them, where a cloud of dark smoke was rising up from Mt. Moon. A huge metal machine with giant claws was doing some good damage to the rocky walls of the outside of the legendary landmark.

Maya couldn't help but worry about all the pokemon inhabiting the inside of the mountain, and how terrified they must feel.

"Let's get lower, Dragonite!" Lance continued to bellow, making sure his pokemon could hear his commands over the rushing wind.

Without missing a beat, Dragonite nodded and swooped downward, causing Maya's stomach to leap up into her chest. She yelped a bit but quickly regained her composure.

For a moment or two, the trio simply circled the area above, high enough as to not be noticed. Lance carefully scanned the area, conjuring the best plan to take out the most rockets and the least amount of time.

On their third circle around, Maya gasped as she caught sight of something horrifying.

"Look!" She called out sharply, pointing down towards the giant machine. On the very top was a thick glass dome, imprizoning dozens of pokemon, all scared out of their wits. Something cold and painful struck Maya's heart as she layed eyes on her Clefable, inaudibly crying for help inside the glass.

Her blue eyes filled with hot, angry tears. She grasped Pidgeot's pokeball from her trainer belt, praying that it had had enough time to rest and let the hyper potion take effect.

"Maya, what's going on?!" Lance yelled over the wind.

The green haired girl turned and looked at him over her shoulder, enlarging the red and white sphere in her hand.

"I'm getting my friend back from these freaks!" She informed him, determination soaking her voice.

Lance smirked.

"Go for it!" He gave her a thumbs up, "Let's start taking these wimps out, one by one!"

The slightest smirk creeped across her rosy pink lips, and she tossed her pokeball straight out into the air.

"Let's do this, Pidgeot!"

Each trainer watched as the pokeball burst into the blue sky, and Pidgeot soared out, healthy and full of life. It had been just enough time.

Yes..! Maya thought to herself, pumping her fist triumphantly.

Watching her beautiful bird pokemon soar in a circle and make it's way back to her, Maya timed it just perfectly... and leapt off of Dragonite's back, freefalling into the open air.

"MAYA-" Lance began to call out, looking over the wingspan of his Dragonite, expecting to see red and green all over the ground below him. But to his amazement, the girl zipped by him on the back of the giant, magnificent Pidgeot, radiating with grace and courage.

"Wow.." Lance said to himself, a smirk reaching his lips. "This girl is really something."

He ordered Dragonite to follow suit, diving down into battle.

As he and Maya drew closer, the Rocket's took notice, pointing and ordering attacks from their pokemon stuck on the ground.

Now that it's strength had been restored to it's peak, Pidgeot had no problem dodging each flame thrower, poision sludge, and hyper fang attack.

"Razor wind!" Maya hollered out, and her bird pokemon followed orders. It flapped it's enormous wings twice rapidly, producing gusts of wind moving so fast they formed razor sharp edges. This attack caught A few rattata and a Slugma off guard, scooping them up and slamming them full force into a tree.

The wrong-doing pokemon lay knocked out cold, forcing the Rockets to recall them into the Pokeballs.

Lance and Dragonite took each Rocket they faced and their pokemon out with ease, all within one or two attacks. Slowly but surely, each Rocket scrambled into the trees, aborting the mission.

"Don't think this is over, you stupid do-gooders!" The grizzly Rocket Grunt seeming to be the leader hollered over his shoulder as he retreated like a coward. He held up a jingling pair of silver keys. "Good luck trying to stop that machine without the keys! Bwahahah!"

With that they all disappeared like ninjas, leaving Lance and Maya staring helplessly at the gigantic rock eating machine, carrying a load of innocent, terrified pokemon.

"What do we do?!" Maya called out desperately as Pidgeot flapped its way over to where Dragonite hovered.

"We've got to find the control pannel on the machine," Lance informed her, remaining calm. "Once we do that, I'll have Dragonite hit it with a thunder attack. That will short the machine and shut it down."

Maya's eyes windened a bit, and she quickly turned her gaze back to the machine once more, borrowing itself deeper into the mountain.

"But.. the pokemon-" She began to protest.

"Don't worry, they'll all be safe." Lance assured her, "Trust me. You just have to help me find the control pannel, but we have to hurry... my plan won't work if we let the machine get inside the mountain's walls."

"Right." Maya agreed and nodded.

With that being said, they each took off on their flying pokemons' backs, Lance taking the left and Maya taking the right. It wasn't long before she came upon a pannel full of buttons and flashing lights, right outside the glass orb encasing the pokemon.

"Lance!" She yelled out for her fellow trainer, "Here it is! In front of the glass above the giant Rocket symbol!"

"Nice work!" Lance shouted to her, circling around where she was. "Watch out! I've got to make this quick. The machine is almost completely inside the mountain!"

Simply nodding again in understanding, Maya signaled for Pidgeot to soar higher, away from the machine and out of range of any lightening emitted from Dragonite's powerful electric attack.

"THUNDER!"

She heard Lance administer the attack, and Dragonite's roar followed soon there after.

Quickly, the clouds began to darken and lightening flashed. A huge bolt, unlike anything Maya had ever seen before, erupted from the clouds, shooting straight down toward the machine inside Mt. Moon.

"Aaaaggh!" Maya grunted as she sheilded her eyes from the intense light. The shockwaves from the thunder blasts tumbled Pidgeout through the air a bit, but it quickly regained it's balance and composure, making sure Maya was safe on it's back.

When her eyes opened again, all she could see was thick black smoke. It was quiet, the sound of screeching metal now absent.

Where was Lance? No doubt in the air or somewhere on the ground.. And the pokemon?

"Pidgeot, clear this smoke with a gust attack!" Maya commanded, and Pidgeot began flapping it's wings vigorously. Before long, the smoke cleared, and Maya's face lit up from what she saw.

"Clefaaable!" Her pretty pink pokemon stood atop a giant piece of rock from the cave's shattered walls, cheering, waving it's hands at her. A smile beamed on it's face as it watched the other pokemon, obviously all wild, retreat from the broken down machine back to their homes in the forrest and deeper within the mountain.

"See? I told you!" A voice said from above her.

Maya looked upward, locking eyes with Lance, the stranger that had arrived out of no where and saved the day. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Maya smiled widely. A brim of tears lined her eyes and she called out a Thank you to the young man.

But, she could wait no longer. She instructed Pidgeot to land, and immediately hopped off it's soft feathery back, running towards her Normal type pokemon she had been sweetly reunited with.

"Clefable! I'm so glad you're safe-..." She heard herself call out, but before she could even wrap her arms around her rescued friend, her vision became fuzzy, and she lost all feeling in her arms and legs.

She felt her body give out and fall towards the ground, but never felt the impact of the ground before she fell into darkness, only the warmth of something, or someone, surrounding her...

-To Be Continued- 


End file.
